Talk:Spinner
Trivia The Trivia for this page could be wrong. Me and my sister thought it was a small child trying to hide from the Spinners, which made us both very disturbed and we didn't play R2 for 3 days this is almost certainly the case - and it was warner's house, so it could have been his kid too. :( :The description of the Conversion process says that organic matter is broken down and re-formed to make a Chimera. This would mean, presumably, that a dog would become a Grim of equal mass, not a dog-Chimera. I couldn't really see why a child would think a flimsy wooden structure with no door was a better place to hide than their actual house, it makes rather more sense that a Spinner cornered the family dog there. :One thing it certainly isn't is a programming limitation, though; if the coccoon in the kennel was going to give completely the wrong idea about what was supposed to have happened, they just wouldn't have put one there in the first place. I mean not that anything about Spinners makes much sense, but... Evil Tim 08:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :How could that be Warner's child? Like Seriously In Resistance The Gathering Storm it says that Warner's Wife AND CHILD were evacuated to a military outpost. -- August Tomm 09:18, May 6, 2012 Resistance: The Gathering Storm In 'The Gathering Storm', it is mentioned that one person cocooned by the Spinners became a hybrid, not a grim. Is it possible that Spinners can create other chimerean strains save for possibly the more advanced ones, or is it possibly an error in the book? Dark Ridley 14:27, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :That would have to be an error, since the technology attached to a Hybrid is part of what defines it as such (and, you know, stops it dying), and there's no way for a Spinner to grow the cooling apparatus organically. Though AFAIK they don't really explain the process by which Hybrids are made post-R1, since you'd think they'd need to drag Grims to conversion centres to fit them with cooling units but they don't have those anymore. Evil Tim 08:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Atccualy They still use Conversion Centers (besides the point where are you getting this false information) and they also use Spinners to create Menials. An Dark Ridley Its spelt Chimeran not Chimerean. ::Resistance 2, "Remember when they still needed Conversion Centres?" In R2 and R3 there's no explanation whatsoever of where new Chimera are actually coming from or how their equipment gets fitted. Also, where does it say Spinners create Menials? I was under the impression that circa Retribution there weren't any Menials because they'd largely been replaced with Boilers, and you never see a Menial in any game after 1 (even on the battleships in 2, which have no sign of an actual crew). Is this stuff from the novels / comics again? Evil Tim 05:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Man how oblivious are you? It directly states that Menials are made by Spinners in Resistance A Hole In The Sky and don't say anything that I am wrong because Insomniac helped create the book. -- August Tomm 07:32, May 7, 2012 :::Yeah, meaning it doesn't say it in the games, like I said. I imagine even Hole in the Sky doesn't say how Spinners are supposed to magically create the metal parts of a Menial, or why Retribution basically said all the Menials were dead before R2 (contradicting R2 saying there were Menials in the crater, but it's not like the series has ever cared much for continuity). Evil Tim 14:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I always assumed that the Spinner made the body of a menial, not the mechanical bits at all. Besides, it's not like having mechanical parts makes it an entirly different strain- it's the same strain, but with more armor/life-support. Even in the intro of R#, it shows that a human became a Menial, without its machinery. Possibly, the Spinner made a Menial, and then it was transported to a facility to gain its life support features.Protolisk (talk) 17:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC)